


Lace, Jasmine Tea, and Guts

by Kris_Regal_LemonFamer09



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Male Character, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Drug Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Homophobia, I just watched an amazing movie to get this idea, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Post-Apocalypse, Racist Language, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sexual Abuse, Shameless Smut, Survival Horror, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zombie Apocalypse, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_Regal_LemonFamer09/pseuds/Kris_Regal_LemonFamer09
Summary: Life was elegant and simple in the days of the 19th-century, full of lace, flowing dresses, pristine tuxes, soothing carriage rides, spectacular ball dances, and wonderful delicacies from around the world in the town of Nockfell. Yes, life in the 19th century was grand, elegant, dainty, pleasant, and full of blood and guts. This world has been rendered into nothing but a somewhat dreamy, somewhat post-apocalyptic nightmare of zombies and tea parties. But thankfully, all hope isn't lost, because a small group of teenagers, may have found the cure.
Relationships: Ashley Campbell/Maple, Ashley Campbell/Sal Fisher, Chug/Maple (Sally Face), Larry Johnson/Travis Phelps, Maple/Phillip (Sally Face), Phillip/Ashley Campbell, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson, Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps, Todd Morrison/Neil, Travis Phelps/Phillip
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Lace, Jasmine Tea, and Guts

Prologue…

The fresh spring air was crisp with the scent of morning dew, complete with golden light from the heavens, and a soft, cool breeze topping off the glove-worthy weather perfectly as I contiuned to stride down the pathway towards the glistening woods, surrounding the property to my rather large palace-like-home.

  
The birds were singing tunes of joyful nature as I passed through the damp woods. It was peaceful and calming the longer I let my nerves settle and my muscles relax, all except the one that was delicately holding the small cup of fine tea I had brewed for my morning walk, specifically… 

  
It was the same thing every morning, waking up, freshening up, then heading outside for a long walk to let the days stress settle in before I had a change to die of cardiac arrest from merely thinking about it… most of my friends… well… the two I have… say that I have my whole life set. Nothing but riches that will be able to fulfil my wildest dreams if that is what I wanted, for the rest of my days, perhaps even into the afterlife, since I have so much money.

  
What they don’t know however, is the fact that, I, myself do not have money galore… nor does my dear mother, but more so my father. My father is the one who will have riches for the rest of his life, and have everything he ever dreamed of having as a child served to him on a silver platter, if that is what he so desired. None of that fame or fortune would ever be passed down to such a disappointment of a child…

  
But no matter how down and depressed I may get just by the thought of perhaps living amongst the…scavengers…of this town being a possible outcome in my future, I will simply live in the present, where I am now, wasting my time sitting in my family garden, watching the clouds in the sky roll by at the same rate of the snails crawling in various places amongst the ground, covered in filth… suddenly the gentle feeling of warm breath rolling up the back of my neck caused chills to run down my spine, whipping my head around before the being could say anything, I then pulled out my gun from the holster on my hip and quickly brought it up to the forehead of the creature before me, only to be met with the slightly panicked face of Phillip, holding his hands up and baring a very frightened expression.

  
“Nyeht!! Don’t shoot, it is only me!” 

  
Raising a brow at his words, I then brought my gun back down and replaced it back in the holster on my hip, sighing heavily as he slowly brought his hands back down to rest at his chest as he stared at me with a large smile. A smile much too wide for someone to have after they almost had their head blown off their shoulders. 

  
“…Better it be you then a zombie, I suppose…” 

  
“Pfft… am I really that bad?” 

  
He brought his arms out to the side as I turned back away from him and brought my tea cup up to my lips, sipping on it elegantly as his eyes wondered around my body for a brief moment, causing me to catch a glimmer of something in his olive eyes, bringing curiosity into my mind on just what that look was he gave me. 

  
“…You look very lovely today…” 

  
Rolling my eyes and turning back to him, crossing my free arm just below my sternum and hugging myself as I let my hip slightly jut out to the right, emphasizing my outfit on which he commented on. 

  
“What am I? a girl?” 

  
“…I was just saying your clothes are very… pretty… nice colors… they are very nice on you…” 

  
His eyes roamed everywhere but on mine, never once did he make direct eye contact as the moments passed and his nervousness was becoming more and more visible the longer he stood there with his hands in the pockets of his pants. 

  
“N-Not many people can pull off those colors… they are very…” 

  
“Save it, if you wish to speak to me, I would like to go within the walls of my home to do it… perhaps over a few light things to eat?” 

  
His lips almost automatically zipped themselves shut as soon as I cut him off before he could finish his sentence with the mention of food, since he was so big on it… there wasn’t anything that I know of that he didn’t like to eat, and if there was, it would be something super rare and surprising to me. 

  
“Alright… That sounds very nice…” 


End file.
